I'm Your Butterfly & You're My Samurai!
by MutantHunnyBunny
Summary: What Happens When The Twins Have An Older Sister, Read And Find Out.
1. Info

**I'm your butterfly & you're my Samurai!!**

Hi my name's Madison. I was just having a dreaming about my younger brothers. They go to the Ouran Institute just like me. I'm 2 grades above them. I love my brothers because I'm the only one who can tell them a part in our family. Oh did I tell you I'm 18 if not I'm sorry. You know some people think I'm 12, & it's all because I'm 5ft. I maybe the smallest girl in school, but I like how I am just being me. Oh I didn't tell you about me at all did I? Well then here I go… I love bunnies, my brothers, singing, designing clothes with my mom, the host club, hanging with my friends, & cooking sweets for the host club. I hate people who are mean to my friends & will tire to beat them up if I find out who did it. The same goes with my family. I love to say, "You know you love me!" So now you know my age, height, what I love & hate, & what I say. I guess I should tell you whom my brothers are well they are, Konru-chan & Hikaru-chan OR as the host club calls them the "Devil Type."

My past is one thing I love, because I spent so much time with my little brothers people would think that I was the same age as Kaor-chan & Hika-chann, not there younger sister. I love all my friends and family so much!!!!!!!!!! The friends that I have here in Japan and the U.S. are so cool. The friends in the U.S. are like sisters and brothers that I never had, they are so nice too. The names of my friends in the U.S. are Nick-chan, Allie-chan, Ashlynn-chan, Alyssa-chan, Fernando-chan, Drew-chan, Danny-chan, Kat-chan, and Travis-chan. Nick-chan, he is nice to me and thinks I can do any thing I want to do if I put my mind to it. Allie-chan is really fun to talk to if you need some one to talk to, and she really quite sometimes and other times she is a ball of sunshine that just makes you want to have fun all the time. Ashlynn-chan is a really nice person that always has your back if you need her for something. Alyssa-chan is a very good person and is the twin of Allie-chan, she also has a crush on my little brother Hikaru-chan. Fernando-chan is a very good friend that would help you out of anything if you needed it. Drew-chan is the 'chocolate guy' he loves to give people his homemade chocolate bunnies and other things that are cool. Danny-chan is the one guy you do NOT want to get in a bad mood and be some one that hurt one of his friends, it's not a good thing at all. Kat-chan is a very good person if you take the time to get to know her, she may look mad and will snap at any time but she is really a big 'kitty cat' with a big heart. Travis-chan is the last of my friends and he is just one big 'teddy bear' that is just like Mori-kun.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

"Hay Madison-san. You want to come to the host club with us?" one of my friends said to me as I was walking to kendo club for the girls.

"Ok, but I have to go to kendo club first. So I will meet up with you there ok?"

"OK. See you at the 3rd music room then." They said.

* * *

(F.F. to where you meet your friends at the host club.)

* * *

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late. So who are you girls going to be with today?" I said as I saw my friends.

"Oh Madison-san, hi. I'm going to get the twins." Sakura said.

"Hey! I'm going to get Kyoya-kun." Bella said.

"Kiiro Madison-san! And I'm going to get Tamaki-kun. What about you?" Yoru said.

"Me? Well I'm going get Hunny-kun & Mori-kun." I said.

When I said that the doors opened up and the host club said "Kangei!"

"Hi Sakura-chan wants the twins, Bella-chan wants Kyoya-san, Yoru-chan wants Tamaki-san, & I want Hunny-kun & Mori-kun please." I said to them.

"Hay! Madison-ookii-oneesan." Kaoru-chan said.

"How are you?" Hikaru-chan said.

"Hikaru-chan. Kaoru-chan. Hi I'm good & how are you two?" I said as my friends looked at me as if I two heads.

"Good thax. So who are your friend's oneesan?" they said at the same time.

"Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun! Who is this?" Tamaki-san said to my little brothers.

"She is are ookii-oneesan of cores. She is just getting back from a 10 year trip in America." They both said to the "king" of all the hosts.

"So this girl is your sister? She is kind of small to be your older sister." The "king" said to my **baby** brothers.

**"AND YOUR POIN IS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** I said to him or yelled to him. Then I jump on him and tried to bet him up but Hika-chan picked me up and give me to my other brother.

"So what if she is lord. She is are sister and we love her the way she is and she a great cook too…" Kaoru-chan said to Tamaki-san in a way that even scared me. I then saw what or better yet WHO was looking at me and it was Mitsukuni Haninozuka-kun and when I saw that it was he who was looking at me I started to hide in my little brother Kaoru-chan's shirt so he would not see my face getting so red. But then I heard my name being called like some one was looking for me… I got out of Kaoru-chan's arms and ran out of the clubroom, just to see my friends from the U.S. just walking around the school looking for me. When I saw this I went back to my brothers and friends and saw that my little brothers smiling at me like a kid on Christmas day when they get what they wanted for that day. The next thing I know is the door is opening and my brothers are grinning with evil all around them. When the door opened all my friends were standing in the room staring at my brothers and the other hosts. When I saw all my friends from the U.S. I could not do anything at all, but look like a doll, as Danny-kun would put it.


	3. Chapter 2

**CH.2**

"What in the **HELL** are you guys doing here?" I said to my friends, who just looked at me like I was on a web-chat with all of them.

""Sis who are they and what do they want?"" Hika & Koru asked me.

"We are Madison's friends from America. And we are here to see how she is doing… that's all." Allie said to my two brothers. Hika looked at me with this look that said 'Who are they sis?' So I turned to my friends that I was missing for like three months now and started to run to them and then what really got every one was that I started to cry and gave them each a BIG hug. When I was done with all that, they all leaved to go back to wherever they were staying at, and said they would call me.


End file.
